


Talk to Horses

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa talks to Lisa about the whole 'talking to horses' thing.





	Talk to Horses

After a trip to Jorvik City filled with much ice cream, chatter, and smiles, Lisa relaxed back at Herman’s house on the couch. Louisa had decorated the living room while she’d been house-sitting for a few years now, and it now held a collection of some of Louisa’s clutter, mostly small horse figurines that were definitely not My Little Pony toys (they were), and even some dragon statues. She’d also bought some more cushions for the couch, just for maximum comfort.

“I have another bone to pick with you,” said Louisa as she walked into the living room, carrying a bowl of chocolate pudding and ice cream in each hand.

“Mmm, and what’s that?” Lisa asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

“Move your feet,” said Louisa. Lisa smirked and did that, folding her legs beneath her.

“Do I get my dessert first?” asked Lisa. “Or do I need a lecture?” She could tell that this wouldn’t be another serious topic, mostly because Louisa didn’t look too upset.

“I’ve been talking to my horses for years now,” said Louisa. “In public. And you never thought to tell me, oh, that it wasn’t normal?” Lisa snickered as she took her dessert from her girlfriend.

“You mean you never stopped to think that it wasn’t normal?” asked Lisa. Louisa blushed.

“They talked back to me, though,” said Louisa. “Verbally.” Lisa laughed.

“All those people heard was a bunch of neighing and whinnying from your horses,” said Lisa. “Except Goldie, maybe.”

“Now I feel so embarrassed,” said Louisa, spooning ice cream into her mouth. “I’ve been making a complete and utter fool of myself for years. And so have my friends.”

“Are you going to tell them?” asked Lisa, seeing the sudden glint of amusement enter her girlfriend’s eyes. Her eyes reflected that same amusement as she smirked.

“Maybe,” said Louisa, giving a cheeky grin after swallowing her mouthful. “I’ll tell Rebecca, of course.”

“I love that you have a sense of humour now,” said Lisa with a grin, leaning across to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

“I wonder where I get it from,” said Louisa, giving her a flirtatious wink. They both laughed, tangling their feet together as they ate their dessert.

After taking the dirty bowls and spoons to the kitchen, Louisa unlocked her phone and searched her contacts until she found Rebecca’s name. Not one to talk when she could text, she tapped out a message.

 _“Hey, did you know that normal people aren’t supposed to know that we can talk to horses?”_ Louisa sent to her.

 _“You can talk to your horse?”_ Rebecca sent back. Louisa was surprised.

 _“You can’t?”_ she texted back.

 _“Nope. The druids think there’s something wrong with me,”_ Rebecca texted back.

 _“Oh,”_ Louisa replied, unsure of what to say. _“Sorry to hear that?”_

 _“Nah, it’s fine, Midnight and I do have a connection, just not the normal Soul Rider one,”_ Rebecca responded. Louisa was glad, again, that Rebecca texted like her. Her other friends would’ve just called her by now.

 _“Sounds like an interesting situation,”_ said Louisa.

 _“Oh, it is, Anna and I have been busy talking about it with Evergray,”_ Rebecca texted. _“We’re still not sure what it is but at least he doesn’t treat me like I’m broken.”_

 _“That’s good to hear,”_ Louisa texted back. _“Just thought I’d give you a head’s up but I ended up finding out something new.”_

 _“Isn’t life great like that?”_ Rebecca replied. Louisa smiled, agreeing, and put her phone away.

“Looks like you just had an interesting conversation,” said Lisa, seeing the gleam of excitement in Louisa’s eyes.

“It’s always an interesting conversation with that girl,” said Louisa with a laugh.

“More conspiracy theories?” asked Lisa, wrapping her arms around Louisa’s waist.

“Not this time,” said Louisa. “She’s looking into her and Midnight’s different connection, and Evergray’s helping.”

“Of course he is,” said Lisa. “That why he spent the night at Moorland?”

“I dunno, actually,” said Louisa. “It might be? But it’s just as likely that she’s picqued his interest enough to send him into Fripp’s library.”

“Just as likely? Try ‘definite’,” said Lisa. “Something tells me that the group of you are going to get on like a house on fire.”

“I can and will lock myself in Fripp’s library until I’ve finished reading all of those books,” said Louisa. Lisa smirked.

“But then how will you get your kisses?” asked Lisa, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Louisa smiled against her lips.

“You can come in,” said Louisa. “But first, I like talking to my horses. How can I make that not weird?”

“Talk to them in your head,” said Lisa. “And tell them to do the same. Just speak the words in your head and direct it towards them.”

“That sounds easy enough,” said Louisa. “I’ll try it.” Closing her eyes, she thought of a message, then thought of Goldie, standing in his stall eating hay. _“Hey, boy.”_

__

__

_“Louisa? You’re in my head,”_ said Goldie, his voice in her mind.

“Did you hear that?” asked Louisa, looking at Lisa.

“Nope,” said Lisa, shaking her head. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Huh, okay, well that was easy,” said Louisa. “I should probably try a horse that’s not my Soul Steed too.” Thinking again, her mind landed on Cherryberry. _“Cherryberry? Can you hear me?”_ She heard nothing in her head, but a whinny came from the stables.

“Didn’t work?” asked Lisa, seeing Louisa frowning.

“No,” said Louisa. “I think she tried to respond verbally.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that Goldie or someone will be able to teach them,” said Lisa. “Not that I’ve ever been able to talk to a horse that wasn’t a Soul Steed. But you’ll figure something out, I’m sure.”

“You talked to Smokeeye back when we first met,” said Louisa. “When she and Starshine fell in love.”

“Oh yeah,” said Lisa, her eyes widening in realisation. “Well, while Rebecca is busy figuring out her bond with Midnight, you can teach your horses how to communicate with you telepathically.”

“Well, that’ll sure make training more interesting,” said Louisa with a laugh. “I’ll tell my friends about the talking to horses thing when I get a spare minute.”

“You? Have spare time?” Lisa scoffed, and Louisa rolled her eyes and rested her head against Lisa’s chest with a smile.

“Stranger things have happened,” said Louisa.

“In this place? They always happen,” said Lisa. “Like, constantly.” Louisa giggled.

“We’re all mad here,” said Louisa. “Just a bunch of crazy women, running around talking to horses.”

“And occasionally pink hell breaks through,” said Lisa. “But only on Wednesdays.” Louisa giggled again.


End file.
